tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Panel (IndustrialCraft)
The Solar Panel is a variant of renewable power generators that utilizes the energy of the sun to generate EU. This means that they cannot work during the night, underground, underwater, in the Nether, or the End. However, transparent blocks (such as glass blocks or panes) allow sunlight to pass through, hence still allowing the panel to produce power. Some half blocks, like snow, will not affect the solar panel's productivity. In rain, solar panels will not produce energy. Solar Arrays are upgraded versions of the solar panel. They are useful if a smaller space is required. Recipe Total: *13 Copper Cable *6 Redstone *10 Refined Iron *4 Tin *8 Cobblestone *3 Glass *3 Coal Dust Usage Solar Panels output power at a rate of 1 EU/t during daylight hours (from 6:20 to 17:45). Power will output to any side except the top. Inclement weather (i.e., storms) affects energy production. For example, you could charge an Extractor for a large amount of Rubber instead of wasting coal in a Generator, or you can transfer your power into a BatBox, MFE or MFSU to conserve your power for a later use. Energy Solar Flowers Due to the relative weakness of power generation, Solar Panels are often assembled into so-called Solar Flowers (when using Copper Cable), whereby as many Solar Panels as possible are connected to a BatBox using cable lengths of four segments or less. These constructions provide the benefit of compact and relatively cheap Solar Panel arrangements without energy losses. This was the most efficient design that existed in IC1 and earlier versions of IC2. The addition of Tin Cable, which allows voltages of 5 EU/t or less to be carried 40 blocks, has made other arrangements equally feasible. Now, solar flowers are outdated because they are very inefficient compared to solar farms with tin cable ( -1 EU every 40 blocks), copper cable ( -0.2 EU every block or -1 EU every 5 blocks) and Glass Fibre Cable ( -1 EU every 30 blocks). When you have a steady Energy condenser a solar flower is easier to make. A flower can now contain 13 panels. 13 Solar Panels Coal=3x13=39=EMC 4992 Glass=3x13=39=EMC 39 Refined Iron=10x13=130=EMC 33280 Redstone Dust=6x13=78=EMC 4992 Furnace=13=EMC 104 Tin=4x13=52=EMC 13312 Copper=1.5x13=20=EMC 1700 Rubber=3x13=39=EMC 936 8 Cable=?=?=? Total EMC=59355 Tips If attempting to reclaim a solar panel do NOT use any type of pick, as this has adverse effects on the fragile components of the block. This will revert the panel back to a Generator. Use a Wrench or Electric Wrench to remove the panel properly. The safest method is using the electric wrench in "Lossless" mode (Activated by M + right click). You must use tin cable or glass fibre cable to transfer the power with the solar panels due to high energy loss with other cables. Effectiveness Solar Panels are one of the two generators that do not require a resource to maintain effective power output (like Wind Mill). However, they must remain in use for a very long time to "pay off" the resource cost incurred in creating the panel. In addition, the effects of weather will hamper the productivity of Solar Panels, which can make Solar Panels less cost effective. Upgrading to Solar Arrays will eliminate weather as a factor in the power output, but the costs to do so are prohibitively expensive. (A single LV Solar Array, for instance, outputting 8 EU/t, will cost 10 times as much as a single charcoal generator, outputting 10EU/p/t). However, if the setup has sufficient access to light, Solar Panels can prove to be a reliable way to keep lower tier machines powered, even while large EU is drawn to fulfill other tasks. Video Tutorial http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q34CVL4UBeQ Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Machines Category:Generators Category:EU Generation Category:EU Generation